Ginger Snaps 3 : the after effect
by RavenofAvalon
Summary: (I do not own any of the charcters) A month after being shut in the basement of Ghosts home Brigitte is let out. Brigitte is the only "person" Ghost has left.R
1. Murder and a change of heart

Running in deep mud's asylum,  
God's tears falling to meet everything  
in the way.  
Past aggressions falling into the depth's of mind.  
Wondering why the silence is so repetitive.  
Watching everything with every intention to listen.  
It's like they say nothing to me.  
Were am I?  
  
The blackest part or my minds apprehension.  
Eyes wide open in the basements white lights,  
turning over in an instant to see  
two corpses on a sharp mattress.  
Could not even muster a single syllable  
and the sent of gasoline filled her wet nose.  
Brigitte had passed out from the pain of her transformation.  
With her much progressed hearing she heard the argument  
between Ghost and Barbara.  
  
"I will not stand for this Ghost! You can not live  
like this and I am calling the police! I'll let them decide your fate!"  
Ghost took a couple steps backward and said "I can't allow that  
for it is me who decides my own fate!" Enraged Barbara waved her fists  
"Those comic books have infected your mind!"  
  
With this Ghost drew back further down the hall and she grabbed  
the shot gun from the dusty closet and shot Barbara through her  
head. On the back of Ghost's neck her hair stood up straight at the  
mournful howl of Brigitte. Ghost shook her head and said "She would  
have taken me away from you Brigitte." With her razor like claws she  
scratched and dug her way up to the top of the latter which led to her freedom.  
"B, why bother?" Ginger walked in her spirit like state and looked at her  
sister "See, I knew you would except are ways."  
  
In the living room lay Barbara's blotchy brunt corps.  
Her wound dripping with crimson and her brains on the wall behind her.  
Ghost with her little body dragged the dead body of her grandmother to  
The very spot were there deer lost her life a month ago.  
  
It took a half a bottle of cleaner to help clear away the brains on the wall.  
Brigitte cloud smell the fresh blood shed and thoughts of  
the wild rushed through her.  
The fresh air, the hunt,  
she needed it.  
It was burning inside of her.  
Ghost thinking quickly but not cautiously decided to let Brigitte  
get rid of Barbara's body.  
Brigitte roaming through the basement with an unbelievable  
amount of energy heard a click. Ghost was unlocking the doors.  
She ran to and up the steps.  
Ghost hearing the shuffling of Brigitte and said to her "I'm going to  
let you out, and I want you to get rid of some meat for me ok."  
She said coolly.  
"B, this is your chance to get away form this psycho.  
She actually thinks you'll stick around. This is your chance to be free."  
Ginger smiled and disappeared. Ghost lifted the doors and gasped  
at the sight of Brigitte.  
  
Ghost led Brigitte to the front door and opened yet another door  
to her freedom. January air filled her part humanly nose. It would not  
be long before she would change back. "Could you help me get rid of  
this body?" Brigitte had all ready started to run around, then she  
stopped at the sight of Barbara's dead body. She sniffed it  
then she dragged it to the woods. With her paws she dug a shallow grave  
for Barbara. A condensation appeared on the window of the door, "I know  
you will stay with me" Ghost whispered to herself. An hour later Brigitte  
came back with blood on her snout, another deer was taken out.  
She roamed around the front lawn for a while.  
"I knew you would to the right thing." Looking from the attic window  
with scissor and glue in hand Ghost smiled.  
  
Weeks later Brigitte had changed back to her human form. Well,  
Not completely. Her eyes were still of her wild mystique and her tail  
had not reduced back to normal form. Though very tired she managed  
to make it up the stairs of the dark basement though it still smelled of decay.  
Brigitte opened the doors and because she was nude she hurried to the  
bathroom and rapped her self in a towel. Feeling hungry ghost had wondered  
down stairs. She heard a shuffle. Franticly in a spur of the moment Ghost  
searched the hall, then she stopped when she saw Brigitte. "What are you  
doing up here?" Brigitte turned abruptly "What does it look like." She  
had been looking for clothes to wear in Barbara's wardrobe.  
  
"How the fuck could you do that to your grandmother?"  
Brigitte spat. "She was going to take me away from you."  
"Hey you ate her, so you technically helped me." Ghost exclaimed  
"I did not eat her I dug a grave." "Then what was with the blood on  
you snout?" "I did not indulge in human flesh! I ate a deer!" Brigitte  
had finally found something to wear and headed to the bathroom.  
Ghost stood in the empty hall way many thefts she had committed  
And many of murder her guilt did not seem to consume her. "You know  
You don't have to wear what Barbara had in her wardrobe. I have  
Plenty of clothes that I had gotten for you that would fit much better."  
"Fine, would you please get something for me to wear." "I will, I just  
don't want you to leave me. Your the only one I've got now." A minute  
later Ghost returned with a purple tang-top ,jeans , And a dark brown  
sweater. She knocked on the door "I got some clothes for you."  
The door opened slightly and Ghost handed her the clothes and the door  
closed again.  
  
"B, what the hell are to doing?"  
  



	2. Mistake

(The last line of the first chapter was a problem I could not fix.)  
  
"I am trying to survive." Brigitte said as she put on her clothes. "With this psycho! Hell, you should not depend on her. She's going to end up killing you." Brigitte looked at Ginger and said "I am the only one she got left. I'm not like you. I don't dump every one I used to be with just because I have an advantage on them." "Well, I can see this is not a good time huh." "It's a change of heart okay!" In the next minute Ginger disappeared.  
  
When Brigitte finally had finished dressing and she got out of the bathroom she spotted Ghost on the sofa crying. "Why are you crying?" Brigitte sat on the opposite couch. "I did so many bad things and yet you continue to stay here. I don't what I was thinking; maybe those comics really did get to my head. I'm to controlling of you. I have taken an opportunity in the wrong direction." Brigitte grunted and said "Yes, you have done so. It was too late for me I needed help and you helped me by not killing me when I asked you to." Ghost whipped her tears from her eyes. "All this senseless killing has got to stop. It's going to catch up with you eventually. It's like you have the curse you can't stop killing it's in your blood." Brigitte exclaimed. "Your right." Ghost mumbled. "You can't kill people just because they might take you away from me. Maybe your better off just letting them take you." "Why are you so persistent on staying with me anyway?" she stood and walked toward the hallway. "Because I look up to you." Ghost said rising from the sofa. "Why would you look up to a person like me? A person who can't even deal with her own problems. A person...."  
  
Ghost interrupted to her "Because you are strong, and because you have self control when I can't even control myself." There was a silence for a couple of moments. "Hey, come to the kitchen." Brigitte said. "How did you know I was hungry?" as they walked the short distance to the kitchen. "I sensed it."  
  
Hours later Brigitte sat in the living room thinking and again Ghost was up stairs. 'Because I made a mistake.' She was remembering the time she was in the bathroom stall with Tyler. This all happened because she made a mistake, A mistake of combining blood with her cursed sister. Still not knowing what to do next Brigitte sat there. 


	3. To do or to die

Roaming around in the living room Brigitte thought and pondered her mind. What was to be done next? Should she stay or should she go. Ghost was only a little child but it seemed she could handle her self. Very independent. Still she needed some one to be with her. 'Maybe I can stay with her until I am sure she can handle her self.' She thought. Brigitte headed up stairs to visit with ghost and propose the idea. "Ghost, I have an idea for you." Brigitte said as she got up the stairs. "Ghost." Brigitte finally got up to the attic when she saw a trail of blood. Then she looked up "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Ghost was dead. She was strung about the chess that she worked on. Apparently she had slit her wrist in a vertical line. Ghost had left a note stating:  
  
Brigitte,  
  
I have decided to be no more. I have an unmanageable hunger for the kill. I can't control it. I wanted it to stop before it started again. It's just not worth it, I am unhealthy.  
  
Love,  
Ghost  
  
Again Brigitte was alone. Was I meant to be alone forever? Only to wean off others until again I am alone. She asked her self that after reading Ghosts suicide note. She sat at the edge of the steps. Then she got up and got the cleaner and some paper towels and cleaned the sight. She picked up Ghost's body and the buried it next to Barbara's body. 


	4. Out of the house

After burring ghosts body Brigitte went back inside the house. She sat there on the sofa with tears down her cheeks. Under all those freaky habits Ghost was a pretty cool kid. "Well at least you don't have to worry about her killing you anymore." Ginger said. "True, but she was alright in my book after all she helped me escape the hospital. Yet she was she really was unhealthy." Brigitte said and she sighed. "Maybe you are meant to be alone. Well you still have me." Ginger coolly stated. "It's not the same." Brigitte moaned. "Why don't you leave this place and start up in a new place. Get a job so you can actually pay for things instead of having to steal them." Ginger suggested. "Maybe your right after all. You know I do miss you all the time."  
  
Brigitte seemed happy that she was confiding in her sister again. It was like she was right there beside her to face it all. A year later Brigitte had changed and unchanged from her lycanthrope state. Brigitte finally getting tired of Ghost's home she took her sisters advice. Quitting her job when it was necessary for her change.  
  
One day Brigitte was being harassed at work. She had been minding her own business at a grocery store tow towns away from Ghosts house. "Come on go out with me." insisted Rick. "No." Brigitte kept saying because Rick was a very arrogant man. He teased all the women at work, well, the young ones anyway. When Brigitte finally had enough of his bullshit she took him by the Throat and said to him "Now that I have you direct attention I can tell you this. One I do not want to go out with you, two no girl would want to because the way you hit on them and you do it to every girl in sight. Finally you can tell the manager I quit." Brigitte just realizing what she had done, she had to quit.  
  
"I can't control myself." Brigitte said when she closed the door of her hotel room. She slid to the floor and sat for a minute or two. "No, you can control your self perfectly well. He just got you really angry. People get angry." Ginger said in a laughing tone. "Not like that." Brigitte spat. "I must admit Rick was cute. To bad he was a jerk." Ginger sat on the bed. Brigitte could not fight the feeling to tare a living thing to pieces. The change was coursing trough her insides and soon it would be the outside as well. After a hit of monkshood bought from a craft store Brigitte walked around the cheap hotel. The night air was cool and soothing for Brigitte. The only lights were from the rooms of other hotel rooms and the street lights. 


	5. the end again?

Deep forests of home. "I want to know what's going on and I want to know right know." Pamela Fitzgerald uttered in a motherly tone. Tears dripped slowly down Pamela's cheeks; she stood at the top of a hill just out side of town. She was looking over Ginger's grave. Brigitte huddled in a corner of her and Ginger's room and thought why? Why did she go with Ginger into her descent into the darkness? Because she loved her sister. She was the only one she could turn too. What am I going to do? Brigitte stood up and said "How long will I hide? Why? Why this? I have to leave."  
  
Brigitte woke up. She sat up in the bed of the hotel room and wiped the sleep from her eyes. This is the first time she had slept in months. The dreams message was clear to her. She had to leave and that someday everything that has happened will catch up to her. She had gone place to place with her curse and its terrible rain. First at home with Ginger, were she had infected her self. Then going to hotel from hotel with her addiction to monkshood. The male werewolf chasing her. Finally, the hospital. Ghost. An image of ghost's dead body flooded her head. Brigitte shook her head of the image. Everything would lead to Brigitte.  
  
Brigitte could not shake her self of this horrible felling. She sat there as if she was frozen. 'I should end it all.' The thought of suicide pained her. She gotten this far why should she give up? "You know if you stay like that for to long you're going to get a stiff back." Ginger said gloomily. "It only dies if you do." She sat on the bed next to Brigitte . "Look at what I have caused, with this curse, this misunderstanding." Brigitte sighed. "If you don't like this curse so much then why don't you just end it all know?" 


	6. What happened?

"Join me here, Brigitte. In the after life. We will be together again. You're almost seventeen. Out by sixteen or dead on the scene." Ginger smiled. Brigitte got up and dressed her self in some of the clothes Ghost had stolen. Ghost's dead body flashed in Brigitte's head. She got out of the bathroom to ask Ginger about death but she was gone. Taking another shot of monkshood Brigitte remembered when they had made that pact. They were both around the age of twelve and they sat in the back yard cutting there hands.

They pressed there hands together and said 'Out by sixteen or dead on the scene. Together forever.' She thought. 'Maybe I should stick to the pact. I have had enough of this world and what I have become.' "I have to give life one more try." Brigitte said to her self. Maybe she was just scared of death. She did not think that death was as bad as the change. 'The change, I don't think any other pain compares to the change.' The clock read 3:35 and Brigitte was perfectly ready for the day.

For the rest of the day Brigitte was considering going home. Back to suburbia. "I wonder how Bailey city has changed since the deaths." Again Brigitte was talking to her self. "I could tell you a couple of things." Ginger appeared to her again. "Like what?" Brigitte stared at her. They were in a library in a far back study. She put down her book and listened. "Like Pam promised she burned down the house. She buried my body on a hill outside of town, just like you dreamed." Brigitte stopped Ginger "Wait, how did you know that?" "I'm a ghost hello." Ginger rolled her eyes. "I don't just float around. Any ways like I was saying. She was going to move out of town and everything but the police caught up to her. They asked her about the death of that bitch that slipped on the milk and died. She had remembered that night we did a death in the house and said what happened. The police ruled it as an accident. How she new that is were I came in. I possessed her and told them everything that had happened only with few changes. To make it sound like it was in her perspective of things."

"So are names are cleared." Brigitte smiled. "Yep." Ginger was flipping through a book "Why do you still read about this stuff?" Ginger held up a copy of Blood and Chocolate. "You and I know plenty of things on lycanthropes." Ginger shook her head side to side. "It's a good book." Brigitte took back the book and flipped back to were she was in the book. Luckily she was almost done with the book. " You know I miss you also."


	7. To fast

Having a brief moment of happiness Brigitte strode with a smile on her face. The last time she smiled was when Taylor asked her to at the hospital. "This is a surprising move for you." Ginger said when they had gotten out of the library. Brigitte took a deep breath and said "I noticed this myself." On the way back to the hotel room Brigitte felt something knot in her stomach. The pain was all too familiar for her. It was the change. Brigitte knew she had started changing again on the inside earlier that day but she did not expect the outside this quickly.

She fell into her room. She managed to get up on her knees and close the door. "What's ..... happening? It's .... It's coming to fast." She coughed little and she got in the fiddle position. The pain swelled in her. She looked out side and the full moon was about. 'No wonder, but why this fast?' she rocked back forth as her spine started to grow. She moaned with pain and agony. Her nails becoming sharp beneath her and she let out another yelp and rolled over on to her side. Her very teeth became sharp as knives. Her pelt became thicker as minutes past. In her werewolf state she scarped the walls that trapped her there. Finally she knocked down the door and ran off into the near by woods.

She ran as if the night would never stop. The forest smell filled her snout. She howled into the moons silver face. The next thing Brigitte knew was that she was in a cabin in the woods. Blood covered the entrance to the cabin and Brigitte's face. ' What have I done? Were am I?' she asked her self.


	8. I knew you'd come back

Brigitte slowly got up, her claws dug the floor. She looked and she could not breathe..... 'How the hell, did I, I end up hear?' she thought. The familiar smell filled her nose she became dizzy. Ghost's image flickered in her mind. 'My God, I'm back, here.' She sauntered down the hall to see if there was anymore damage caused by her. She looked and looked and found nothing. Until she went out into the front lawn. A stranger, mangled, torn, and her eyes stung with fright. 'No ... I have become the beast. No! No!'

Had you ever seen a wolf cry? Well she did.

Her human hand took the blood of Sam and fed her own mouth. With her stains of blood on her hands and knees. "No, I can't, I won't." and Brigitte's awareness came back to were she was. She could not believe she became like the others. She sat there for what seemed like hours in the secluded spot. Engulfed in her own grief. Her sides started to ache. 'Why had it gone this fast? Was it some internal desire burning in me? Have I fed this desire?' Brigitte headed back in to see Ghost, as non other than a ghost. "Hello Brigitte. Ah, I see that you can not speak. Hopefully I can answer some of those burning questions of yours. First things first, Why did I kill myself? It's simple, to become just like your sister." Ghost smiled. It was all to unbelievable to her. 'Am I dreaming?'

"Eventually they will catch you, but I suspect you have already thought of that." Ghost murmured. 'As soon as I have hands I'm killing myself...' Brigitte's thoughts were cut off with Ghost's little speech. "I knew you would come back to me." She smiled once more. 'I'm a prisoner.' Brigitte cried in her thoughts. Ghost disappeared with laughter. Ginger appeared with a shocked look on her face, "Even in death she's crazy." She shook her head and disappeared.


	9. errie ghost and th police

A couple of days past and still Brigitte was in her wolf form. Ghost kept floating around and saying odd things. Nothing unusual for her, but to Brigitte she seemed different. A sort of eerie vibe but not the whole dead scenario. 'What is she planning?' Brigitte asked her self. An ache went through her and she knew it was time to change back. ' Shit, that hurt.' Brigitte walked out of the kitchen and out to the back yard. Ghost opened the door for her. 'I didn't know ghosts could do that...huh' Brigitte strolled threw the endless woods until night fall.

"She is up to something you know." Ginger said. "I had a hunch that you might know that." Ginger laughed to herself. Brigitte snarled and kept walking. There was a movement in the bushes near by, Brigitte sniffed the air. She found a rabbit and killed it.

At the hotel Brigitte had occupied police came in. They found the place in shreds. "My god ..." one of the police men said. Pamela and George walked in. Pamela gasped and George shook his head. A police man walked in from the bath room and said "Is this your daughter's bag?" "Yes." Pamela said teary eyed , George held her. Pamela looked at the door propped up on the wall and saw blood and she began to cry. Police took a swab to the door and other places were blood was seen. It had been so long since Brigitte's parents had seen her. At first they weren't she who it was that was in there basement. Then Pamela looked into the creatures eyes and knew it was Ginger.

Brigitte sat alone in the woods and stared at the stars and moon.


	10. Out by sixteen

Another ache struck Brigitte's body. She moaned because the pain was so great. "Don't worry B; it will won't take long to change back. It's real bitch to change back though." Brigitte grunted. Meanwhile back at the house, Ghost laughed and smiled. She was stirring up something that would come as a big surprise to Brigitte. Maybe even to Ginger. "She will be mine." Ghost laughed to herself.

"The police report said she may be dead." Pamela cried. She fell into her husbands arms and cried. "The least we can do is recovering the body." George held her in his arms. "I know, I know." Pamela cried. The both of them were expecting the worse and the police as well.

After aching for an hour, Brigitte got up. She shivered a bit and covered her nude body with her arms. After a minute of looking around Brigitte started to head back to the house. She eventually broke into a run but tripped over a rock. She got up quickly, shook her head ad kept

Going. Brigitte finally got the house. Opening the door, she caught her breath. She got in and slammed the door. Ghost floated in and smiled "Something wrong?" "Yes, why am I here again?" Ghost smiled once again and danced around the room. "I don't know. Maybe something was calling you back here. Besides I think it would be better if you stayed here."

"Stay here? Are you mad? You locked me up!" Brigitte stepped forwards a bit. The smile on Ghost's face. The room dimmed. Brigitte started to run out of the kitchen. "Come back!" rage coursed through Ghost. Brigitte got to the door and tried to open the door but it was locked. "Locked huh?" Ghost said in a most angry tone. Before got a chance to answer the cold blade pierced her back. She gasped her last breaths as she fell to the floor.

(black out)

"Out by sixteen or dead on the scene but together." Ginger and Brigitte joined hands. "United against life as we know it." Brigitte smiled.

The End.


End file.
